Calling You
by GirlinTheCafe
Summary: Valentine's one-shot, also dedicated to my Heartbeats beta Nick. Inspired by the song from 'Blue October'. *LP*


**A/N: Yes, you can curse me, but I couldn't help myself. I write one-shots for several occasions, and it includes Valentine's Day and birthdays and personal celebrations. And this one-shot is for all those things. Because it's the 14th of February, my heartbeats beta Nick has his birthday today and this is I think, one of the shortest pieces I have even written. I had to get over my 'minimum 2 500 words complex'. Again, I know this is getting boring for the ones who already read something of me, but I am obligated to mention it again for the hopefully new readers. English is not my first language, this is what I can do with almost 4 years of knowledge, so this isn't nearly perect. And this one isn't beta-ed, so trust me, there are mistakes and I am aware of that. **

**'Chicago Is So Two Years Ago'-fans, I promise, I am working on a chapter, it took me until this week to decide about a final idea for a new chapter, but I did and I hope I can get it up soon.**

**_A short note to Nick: I am very grateful to have you as beta. I admire you for your writing, because I don't know many people as gifted as you, but I also admire you for your personality and for the boy I got to know since you became my beta. I don't think I can express my thankfulness enough for having you being a big part of this imporant piece of my life, but I hope this will do justice. Happy birthday Nick, have a wonderful day, you truly deserve it._**

**Much love ... Veronique**

Calling You

The night was black, and full. So full. For every shining star painted on the black painting of the night, was a dream filling a person's mind across the globe.

Also for one blonde girl in Tree Hill applied the earlier mentioned relation between shinning stars and dreams.

The bed was rather said lukewarm, since it wasn't cold, because otherwise it wouldn't used and it wasn't warm, since it wasn't fully used, there weren't two persons sharing the enjoyments of night.

A for ninety-nine percent sated sigh rolled from her lips. Sleep is such a wonderful something. So embracing, so powerful, so satisfying.

Another noisy exhale of a breathe, and she turned her back to her side. Her long hair was like a golden shawl covering the curves of her face and her shoulders. Her hand was on the cold pillow beside her, grasping for something which wasn't there.

She was compromising between joining the awake or resting by the sleepyheads. Each side has it pros and it cons. She couldn't actually decide.

But maybe …

Maybe sleep was better anyway. Her body needed rest, especially under these circumstances and it was dark, so your eyes were supposed to be shut.

Because, if she would wake up, she would find herself alone in a big bed that was supposed to be for two. And she would feel lonely, even through her loneliness was only temporary, it wasn't much comfort for her.

Temporary didn't make the empty hours go by faster, and it didn't make the flame of longing burn less bright.

No, temporary only made the impatience more intense, and the awareness of time sharper.

A deep inhale of a breath and her body making itself smaller, shifting herself into a pose that was closer to resembling the foetus position.

The night seemed so calm, unhesitating. Or at least that was, until out of the blue, a noise seemed to rise.

The soft tones of Blue October's 'Calling You' joined by the annoying sound of vibrations against hard wood. The noise increased on the tempo of a jet plane rising to the air.

It was just a matter of seconds before Peyton realised the ringing wasn't an element of her dream anymore.

Her eyes opened lowly, not really expecting the darkness of midnight. Her hazel eyes immediately drawn to the flickering light on the cupboard beside her bed.

By now she had joined the land of the awake enough and also awoken her ability to curse.

A groan; tired and annoyed. The person on the other end of the call could better realise it was after midnight. Actually, whoever was daring to call her under any circumstances on this ungodly hour, better be worth it, she said to herself while reaching out beside her.

Her empty reaching for the vibrating cell phone which occasionally lit up too.

A very groggy and grumpy 'hello' escaped from her dry lips once she had gotten a hold of the almost always handy device.

"Hello to you too Blondie." All the planned threats just went flying out of the imaginary window by hearing his warm as fire, deep as the sea voice.

"Baby." For him she would stay awake forever.

She heard his excited breathing through the receiver.

"Luke."

She couldn't help much but say his nick name out aloud.

"Did I wake you up?" A note of concern in his mannish voice.

"Kind of." Peyton slowly answered, settling herself into a comfortable position on the bed.

"Where you dreaming?" His voice came around again.

"Kind of." Now teasingly.

"Of me?"

"Well, sort of." Playful.

"You have to give me some details baby girl." He said, something about his breathing wasn't very regular.

"You need me to talk you through." Her voice husky, an imagine of her fiancé all hot and bothered flew into her mind.

First she could only hear the intake of his breath before he started to talk.

"It's not like that."

"Not this time?" Her teeth grazing against her lower lip.

Over the past months while Lucas was away on his occasional trips, there had been moments when Lucas had called her in the middle of the night, in a rasping voice telling her that he missed her that she was driving him crazy, even from miles and miles away, and she would talk him through his 'problem phase'.

"So what did you dream about?" His voice was like the sweetest honey.

"Something weird actually." Her fingers playing with the straps of her wine red nighty.

"Tell me about it?" The urgency wasn't even annoying.

"I don't know." She said, feeling weird while recalling the imagines of her dream.

"You okay there Peyton?" The worry as evident as her discomfort.

"I-I just dream I was at the airport and I could fly away to a place where I could eternally happy. And I could choose one boy with me, and I had to choose between you, Nathan and Jake."

She heard him suck in his breath.

"Who did you chose?" His voice as tense as the muscles of his body probably would be now at the very same moment.

"Who do you think I chose?" She asked. Every silent moment encouraged her sudden nervousness.

"Silly? Who do you think I chose?" She tried to lighten the mood.

"Me." His voice suddenly as the one of a six year boy having to confess he broke his grandma's favourite porcelain vase.

"You know why? Because I am so in love with you and my eternal happiness already has been brought to live. You are the source of my everlasting luck. And I love you so so so damn much."

"You love me?" There was that boyish voice again.

"How could I not, Lucas Eugene Scott?" She sighed dreamily. "It's so sad you're not here right now."

"It's a good thing you love me Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer." She heard the background noises almost raise from the ground.

A suddenly a knock on her door.

Cautiously she started to get out of the bed, trying to untangle the mess of sheets from around her body and the cell phone pressed between her ear and her shoulder.

Her feet hurried to the door, over the cold floor.

A silhouette outlined against the covered window. In a beat the door was open, and there was he standing, Lucas Scott, more beautiful than ever.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Peyton." His lips meeting her lips in a very sweet and soft kiss.

He charmed a black velvet box out of his pocket.

"This is for the further Miss Scott." He says.

Peyton opened the box and a pair of beautiful diamond earrings appeared, their beauty simply stole her breathe.

She spotted the brand. 'De Beers'

"Luke, I can't accept this, these must have cost a fortune."

"Peyton." His hand upon her wrist before she could close the box and give it back.

"They are 'Luck&Love' earrings, and if they would have costs me everything, nothing will ever be enough for you."

She melted inside by his words, damn Lucas Scott for being such a sweet talker.

He gently took the box from her grasps and putted the earrings out.

"Come here." Holding the fragile piece of jewellery in his hand.

His warm fingers stroked her blonde hair away and gently he placed the earrings in her ears, first right than left. Than he let his lips wander on the spot under her left ear, earning a breathless whimper.

"Luke." She pushed him away. "I am sorry." She said.

Her hand moved to her face, Lucas stopped her hand, afraid she again wouldn't accept the earrings.

"Blondie, don't." He softly said on an assuring tone.

"No, they are beautiful Lucas, I'll keep them. Besides diamonds are a girl's best friend right?" Her wink made him smile. He was ready to kiss her again.

"No Lucas, I feel bad, I have no gift for you. I thought you weren't coming back until Monday. I am a bad f-"

"It's fine baby." He said, pecking her lips again. "Your body will do." Pushing her against wall very softly, even gentler as always, for the sake of their baby growing in her.

"That's true, my body is priceless." She said, smirking.

Help him, she drove him beyond crazy.

"True." And his lips found her collarbone. The giggle that rose from her throat when he picked her up was better than any song could ever sound to his ears.


End file.
